


The Turian Language

by KittenBlueStudios



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Turians, turian dictionary, turian language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBlueStudios/pseuds/KittenBlueStudios
Summary: Used Vulgar(the website) and made a Turian Language. FORGIVE ANY ODDNESS IN IT, IT WAS WEBSITE GENERATED AND I MESSED WITH IT.





	The Turian Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicallyMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicallyMagic/gifts), [GryphonRampant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphonRampant/gifts).



  * a /ɑ/ adv. right
  * adint /ˈɑdint/ nn. distress
  * aeg /ˈɑeg/ v. disappoint
  * aggrün /ˈɑggryn/ v. tie
  * ahi /ˈɑhi/ v. crunchy
  * aka /ˈɑkɑ/ nf. chorus
  * akni /ˈɑkni/ v. deny
  * akord /ˈɑkord/ nf. hoax
  * aldrunt /ˈɑldrunt/ nn. passion
  * als /ɑls/ nf. accent
  * altreld /ˈɑltreld/ v. escalate
  * altron /ˈɑltron/ v. surpass
  * alu /ˈɑlu/ nm. premiere
  * angez /ˈɑngez/ nf. backpack
  * ankluchy /ˈɑnkluc/ nn. atmosphere
  * anstoi /ˈɑnstoi/ adj. divine, very good.
  * anu /ˈɑnu/ adj. upset
  * asels /ˈɑsels/ nm. diner
  * atgrü /ˈɑtgry/ nn. Beast of burden. Large plated horse like animal with elongated crest on it’s head, much like a Turian. It’s face is more like a cat face with large eyes and double mouth plating. From jaw down, it looks more like a horse. It has four triple jointed legs that end in a cleft hoof. No tail. Turian people do not eat this animal due to it’s face looking like one of their children. Creepy to think about eating.
  * aü /ˈɑy/ v. study
  * ayarx /ˈɑjɑrx/ nm. island
  * chyechy /cec/ nf. loop
  * chyen /cen/ nf. sex
  * chyerd /cerd/ nf. mess
  * chyhed /ched/ nf. Sausage of any dextro-based creature.
  * chyho /cho/ v. say
  * chyhochyuka /ˈchocukɑ/ v. plant/garden
  * chyhoi /ˈchoi/ adv. almost
  * chyhokne /ˈchokne/ nm. purpose
  * chyholdrold /ˈcholdrold/ nf. information
  * chyholtrechyudichy /ˈcholtreˌcudic/ nf. nutrition
  * chyholz /cholz/ adj. premier
  * chyhonochy /ˈchonoc/ v. peel
  * chyhorrachy /ˈchorrɑc/ nm. card
  * chyhosorachyi /ˈchosoˌrɑci/ v. inspect
  * chyhotgrü /ˈchotgry/ nf. property
  * chyhoxa /ˈchoxɑ/ nf. wind
  * chyia /ˈciɑ/ adj. smooth
  * chyichyu /ˈcicu/ v. fight
  * chyie /ˈcie/ v. like
  * chyikunt /ˈcikunt/ adj. notorious
  * chyilgreg /ˈcilgreg/ nn. candle
  * chyiltro /ˈciltro/ v. nod
  * chyin /cin/ nf. strip
  * chyingi /ˈcingi/ adv. lately
  * chyinoyt /ˈcinojt/ nf. pun
  * chyio /ˈcio/ nn. bit
  * chyiru /ˈciru/ n. endearment. Similar to being called ‘beautiful’, but really means something closer to ‘strip-tease’.
  * chyitgra /ˈcitgrɑ/ v. compromise
  * chyits /cits/ v. bow
  * chyixi /ˈcixi/ v. copy, imitate
  * chyiyt /cijt/ conj. but
  * chyochyeld /ˈcoceld/ adv. clearly
  * chyog /cog/ v. recognize
  * chyohu /ˈcohu/ nf. “wall of stone” stubborn person. Unmoving person. Set in their ways.
  * chyokl /cokl/ nf. wall
  * chyolatoki /ˈcolɑˌtoki/ nf. “Lump” similar to being called a couch potato. Lazy person. Rude, but not a curse.
  * chyoltra /ˈcoltrɑ/ v. arrest
  * chyolu /ˈcolu/ nm. Silver cabbage like plant eaten with meats
  * chyondrul /ˈcondrul/ v. smell (sense with nose)
  * chyonksünt /ˈconksynt/ v. inhale
  * chyont /cont/ v. sing
  * chyonz /conz/ v. dance
  * chyosont /ˈcosont/ nf. politics
  * chyots /cots/ adv. usually
  * chyoxu tochyo /ˈcoxu ˈtoco/ nf. Gossip, rumor
  * chyoyar /ˈchojɑr/ adj. fragile.
  * Chyoyaru /’chojarru/ n. fragile person. Insulting. Non-curse, but still rude.
  * chyozixa /ˈcozixɑ/ adj. useful
  * dahe /ˈdɑhe/ adj. pending
  * dalu /ˈdɑlu/ nf. mistake, error
  * darke /ˈdɑrke/ nm. key
  * daxa /ˈdɑxɑ/ nf. dispute
  * düchyiku /ˈdyciku/ v. distinguish
  * dühi /ˈdyhi/ n. death
  * duld /duld/ nn. noise
  * dültre /ˈdyltre/ nn. millennium
  * düni /ˈdyni/ nf. victory
  * dunoltrürrod /ˈdunolˌtryrrod/ v. instill
  * dütgro /ˈdytgro/ v. reject
  * dutirki /ˈdutirki/ nf. half
  * ega /ˈegɑ/ nf. Ass. Closer literal translation is cloaca. Curse towards another.
  * ego /ˈego/ v. state
  * ekatgrüa /ˈekɑtˌgryɑ/ adj. aware
  * eld /eld/ nm. view
  * eltrah /ˈeltrɑh/ nn. lace
  * eltrüh /ˈeltryh/ v. adopt
  * enen /ˈenen/ adj. sturdy
  * enii /ˈenii/ nf. worker, employee
  * ensti /ˈensti/ nn. expert
  * entrü /ˈentry/ nf. dune
  * era /ˈerɑ/ v. hail
  * esiald /ˈesiɑld/ adj. appropriate
  * etse /ˈetse/ nf. label
  * eyans /ˈejɑns/ nm. elevation
  * geg /geg/ nf. Credit chit
  * gez /gez/ nf. bachelor
  * gleangu /ˈgleɑngu/ adv. least
  * glego /ˈglego/ nn. slope
  * glekir /ˈglekir/ nm. mill
  * glekont /ˈglekont/ adj. excruciating
  * gleltren /ˈgleltren/ v. celebrate
  * glen /glen/ nf. sand
  * glengochy /ˈglengoc/ nn. scissors
  * glenksint /ˈglenksint/ nf. plight
  * glentre /ˈglentre/ v. place
  * glerd /glerd/ v. miss(not hit) or nm. Blunder, mess up.
  * gleta /ˈgletɑ/ v. sort
  * gleu /ˈgleu/ v. include
  * glexu /ˈglexu/ nm. widow
  * glyechye /ˈgljece/ nf. security
  * glyenint /ˈgljenint/ v. encourage
  * glyeont /ˈgljeont/ v. gasp
  * glyeys /gljejs/ nm. enrollment
  * glyod /gljod/ v. choose
  * glyoeyetgri /ˈgljoeˌjetgri/ nf. print
  * glyoglü /ˈgljogly/ adj. nasty
  * glyokard /ˈgljokɑrd/ v. shove
  * glyoku /ˈgljoku/ adj. hollow
  * glyoli /ˈgljoli/ nn. crate
  * glyoltriyt /ˈgljoltrijt/ nf. path
  * glyongal /ˈgljongɑl/ v. breed. In reference to animals.
  * glyontra /ˈgljontrɑ/ nn. Success prone.
  * glyonuchyi /ˈgljonuci/ adj. fashionable
  * glyot /gljot/ adj. immense
  * glyoü /ˈgljoy/ adj. easy
  * glyoyit /ˈgljojit/ nf. curtain
  * go nu /go nu/ pron. to him
  * god /god/ adj. close
  * goe /ˈgoe/ det. another
  * goho /ˈgoho/ nm. Chain(non-clothing item)
  * goko /ˈgoko/ nn. grid
  * golgrog /ˈgolgrog/ v. decay
  * goltrendextro /ˈgoltrenˌdextro/ n. Dextro-based person/animal/food/thing.
  * goltrüxi /ˈgoltryxi/ adj. available
  * gongichy /ˈgongic/ v. insure
  * gono /ˈgono/ nf. joint
  * gontraku /ˈgontrɑku/ nm. decision
  * gord /gord/ nf. rifle
  * gost /gost/ nm. Lingerie. Specifically chains worn around the waist to create sound by females, worn outside clothing. Accentuates waist slimness.
  * gotgro /ˈgotgro/ nf. industry
  * goxi /ˈgoxi/ nf. victim
  * goyuchy /ˈgojuc/ nm. tap
  * gregi /ˈgregi/ nf. Dump, drop onto.
  * hans /hɑns/ v. accept
  * hechyeltrihe /ˈhecelˌtrihe/ nn. dungeon
  * hexorarrog /ˈhexoˌrɑrrog/ nf. birth
  * hlyichye /ˈhljice/ adj. technical
  * hlyid /hljid/ nn. neighbor
  * hlyidunuk /ˈhljidunuk/ nf. anger
  * hlyikunt /ˈhljikunt/ nn. highlight
  * hlyilla /ˈhljillɑ/ adj. strong
  * hlyiltroldroltrachy /ˈhljiltrolˌdroltrɑc/ nm. entry
  * hlyindrorrenot /ˈhljindroˌrrenot/ nn. cove
  * hlyinit /ˈhljinit/ adj. prone
  * hlyins /hljins/ nn. parlor
  * hlyinuchy /ˈhljinuc/ nf. desert
  * hlyirrechy /ˈhljirrec/ v. fetch
  * hlyiülz /ˈhljiylz/ nf. Olive-like vegetable with a blue tint and green center.
  * hlyiyoneku /ˈhljijoˌneku/ nf. agreement
  * hlyold /hljold/ nn. bundle
  * hrakod /ˈhrɑkod/ nf. ocean
  * hrichy /hric/ nn. theory
  * hriku /ˈhriku/ nm. feeling
  * hrud /hrud/ nf. advertisement
  * hrüdal /ˈhrydɑl/ nm. defect
  * hrüenstüni /ˈhryensˌtyni/ nf. sin
  * hrügu /ˈhrygu/ nn. novel
  * hrükneys /ˈhryknejs/ nf. liquor
  * hruld /hruld/ pron. mine
  * hrüllü /ˈhrylly/ nn. rep
  * hrültrird /ˈhryltrird/ nf. bait
  * hrulz /hrulz/ nf. Rodent. Armadillo like creature plated down its back and tail. It has a dog like face, though it has mandibles and open mouths like Turians. It has a single mouth plate, and wide ridges above the eyes. Males have large claws. Turians both eat these and train them as military animals. Size of a small dog, at largest.
  * hründruh /ˈhryndruh/ adj. sad
  * hrüni /ˈhryni/ prep. versus
  * hrünont /ˈhrynont/ nm. Eagle-like creature that can not fly, instead uses it’s batlike wings to walk and climb. Long quill like scales give it the appearance of being feathered.
  * hrüntrütgra /ˈhryntrytgrɑ/ v. deposit
  * hrunuk /ˈhrunuk/ nf. heat
  * hrürrik /ˈhryrrik/ v. appeal
  * hrüult /ˈhryult/ v. cut
  * hruyt /hrujt/ nm. solo
  * id /id/ adj. small
  * ig /ig/ v. pull
  * igine /ˈigine/ adj. sincere
  * ihi /ˈihi/ v. cram
  * ikne /ˈikne/ v. blend
  * il /il/ num. first
  * iltra /ˈiltrɑ/ nn. junction
  * iltront /ˈiltront/ v. protect
  * indror /ˈindror/ v. leap
  * ingo /ˈingo/ v. respond
  * inksint /ˈinksint/ nf. textile
  * instexadak /ˈinsteˌxɑdɑk/ nn. catalogue
  * intro /ˈintro/ nf. present (gift)
  * ir /ir/ v. sneeze
  * irrog /ˈirrog/ nm. treason
  * ist /ist/ adj. crude
  * itgro /ˈitgro/ nn. bunker
  * iü /ˈiy/ nf. landlord
  * iyt /ijt/ nn. wardrobe
  * kava /kava/ n coffee
  * ketsi /ketsi/ nm. Café
  * ki /ki/ prep. at
  * kie /ˈkie/ nn. democracy
  * kiko /ˈkiko/ nn. calf
  * kilgrüg /ˈkilgryg/ v. clutch
  * kiltrik /ˈkiltrik/ v. thrill
  * kine /ˈkine/ v. avert
  * kingünt /ˈkingynt/ nf. schedule
  * kinonz /ˈkinonz/ interj. welcome
  * kintrankse /ˈkintrɑnkse/ v. foster
  * kirret /ˈkirret/ nf. rib
  * kist /kist/ v. spectate
  * kiug /ˈkiug/ nf. picnic
  * kiyik /ˈkijik/ nm. frame
  * küchyo /ˈkyco/ nn. column
  * küglantri /ˈkyglɑntri/ adj. fond
  * kükig /ˈkykig/ nn. genocide
  * külgrentro /ˈkylgrentro/ nf. broom
  * kültroxui /ˈkyltroˌxui/ conj. since
  * künge /ˈkynge/ adj. sarcastic
  * künksunt /ˈkynksunt/ v. classify
  * kürrok /ˈkyrrok/ adj. reluctant
  * kütu /ˈkytu/ nf. business
  * küyuh /ˈkyjuh/ nf. Stalemate/tie
  * lin /lin/ nf. moss
  * lod /lod/ nm. scope
  * loltren /ˈloltren/ nn. restaurant
  * lon /lon/ nn. appliance
  * lonteku /ˈlonteku/ nf. development
  * lotse /ˈlotse/ nf. illness
  * nadint /ˈnɑdint/ adj. vicious
  * nagu /ˈnɑgu/ adv. where
  * nald /nɑld/ v. join
  * nals /nɑls/ v. erupt
  * naltro /ˈnɑltro/ adj. objective
  * nangüchy /ˈnɑngyc/ adj. ripe
  * nantri /ˈnɑntri/ adj. boring
  * narrini /ˈnɑrrini/ adj. expensive
  * natl /nɑtl/ v. pray
  * naxa /ˈnɑxɑ/ nf. pressure
  * nechye /ˈnece/ nm. Armored buffalo like creature that lays eggs
  * neg /neg/ nn. dash
  * negloku /ˈnegloku/ nn. proof
  * nekirx /ˈnekirx/ nf. pen
  * nelare /ˈnelɑre/ nn. nail
  * neltregi /ˈneltregi/ adv. inevitably
  * nenechy /ˈnenec/ v. draw
  * nengi /ˈnengi/ v. devote
  * neninzi /ˈneninzi/ adj. healthy
  * nenstunult /ˈnenstunult/ nf. wheel
  * nenuls /ˈnenuls/ nf. present (time)
  * neü /ˈney/ v. alert
  * neyal /ˈnejɑl/ nf. counter (flat, elevated surface)
  * nu /nu/ prep. on
  * nüdi /ˈnydi/ v. straighten
  * nugi /ˈnugi/ nm. country
  * nukuo /ˈnukuo/ nf. remains
  * nültriyt /ˈnyltrijt/ nn. creme
  * nultro /ˈnultro/ v. promise
  * nuni /ˈnuni/ nn. appetite
  * nuntroi /ˈnuntroi/ adj. legal
  * nüro /ˈnyro/ adv. up
  * nurri /ˈnurri/ nm. extent
  * ochyi /ˈoci/ nn. knee
  * odont /ˈodont/ nn. mark
  * oga /ˈogɑ/ v. contrast
  * oha /ˈohɑ/ v. chase
  * okno /ˈokno/ nm. trench
  * oldruld /ˈoldruld/ nf. ivory
  * oltre /ˈoltre/ nn. breakdown
  * oltrochyotse /ˈoltroˌcotse/ v. shoot
  * oneku /ˈoneku/ nn. memory
  * onid /ˈonid/ nn. outcome
  * onont /ˈonont/ v. defy
  * ontre /ˈontre/ v. relate
  * oro /ˈoro/ prep. about (concerning)
  * osard /ˈosɑrd/ nn. haven
  * otgri /ˈotgri/ adj. severe
  * oüg /ˈoyg/ nf. Dragon fly like insect that pollinates Palaven flora.
  * oykü /ˈojky/ nf. fracture
  * ozo /ˈozo/ v. matter
  * qaknist /ˈqɑknist/ v. explode
  * qast /qɑst/ adv. maybe
  * rechy /rec/ nf. research
  * reld /reld/ nm. daughter
  * rene /ˈrene/ v. praise
  * rets /rets/ det. few
  * royt /rojt/ adv. soon
  * sichyu /ˈsicu/ adj. blank
  * sie /ˈsie/ nn. action
  * sihu /ˈsihu/ prep. except, besides
  * sildrexatsi /ˈsildreˌxɑtsi/ v. concentrate
  * siltrant /ˈsiltrɑnt/ nf. hood
  * silue /ˈsilue/ v. reinforce
  * singag /ˈsingɑg/ v. close
  * sinksont /ˈsinksont/ nf. potato
  * sintrü /ˈsintry/ v. compile
  * sisa /ˈsisɑ/ v. roar
  * sitsü /ˈsitsy/ nf. Peasant/civilian/non-military
  * siyed /ˈsijed/ nn. risk
  * sklü /skly/ v. exaggerate
  * sklüchyo /ˈsklyco/ v. validate
  * sklüdre /ˈsklydre/ nf. tray
  * sklügi /ˈsklygi/ nf. torso
  * sklükachyolla /ˈsklykɑˌcollɑ/ v. spoil
  * sklülgrük /ˈsklylgryk/ adv. either
  * sklültrüchyeonz /ˈsklyltryˌceonz/ adj. exact
  * sklünga /ˈsklyngɑ/ nm. total
  * sklünig /ˈsklynig/ adj. wide
  * sklüntrüldrunt /ˈsklyntryldrunt/ v. summon
  * sklürrorxegu /ˈsklyrrorˌxegu/ nf. veil
  * sklüu /ˈsklyu/ nf. ammunition
  * skya /ˈskjɑ/ adj. oral
  * skyachye /ˈskjɑce/ nf. predecessor
  * skyakna /ˈskjɑknɑ/ v. measure
  * skyaltrard /ˈskjɑltrɑrd/ v. wrestle
  * skyaltrüg /ˈskjɑltryg/ nn. vein
  * skyangent /ˈskjɑngent/ nm. message
  * skyanklots /ˈskjɑnklots/ v. withdraw
  * skyao /ˈskjɑo/ nf. shelf
  * skyatgra /ˈskjɑtgrɑ/ nf. appearance
  * skyaxo /ˈskjɑxo/ adj. transparent
  * skyud /skjud/ nn. engine
  * skyuknexa /ˈskjuknexɑ/ v. erode
  * skyut /skjut/ nf. interior
  * tirvanii /ˈtirvaˌnii/ nf. lover
  * tochyo /ˈtoco/ nf. night
  * todots /ˈtodots/ nf. dictionary
  * togu /ˈtogu/ v. wear
  * toko /ˈtoko/ nn. Pet name. Used for bondmates.
  * tole /ˈtole/ nn. success
  * toltrechye /ˈtoltrece/ nf. wealth
  * toltrog /ˈtoltrog/ v. obsess
  * tone /ˈtone/ v. try
  * tonksunt /ˈtonksunt/ v. abuse
  * tontranichy /ˈtontrɑnic/ v. hate
  * tord /tord/ v. base
  * tota /ˈtotɑ/ v. blast
  * toxa /ˈtoxɑ/ v. wonder
  * toykü /ˈtojky/ nn. pasta
  * tria /ˈtriɑ/ nm. sea
  * trid /trid/ v. deal
  * trie /ˈtrie/ adj. rough
  * trih /trih/ nf. mind
  * triko /ˈtriko/ nm. trader
  * trile /ˈtrile/ adj. jolly
  * triltri /ˈtriltri/ v. elaborate
  * tringa /ˈtringɑ/ v. permit
  * tringoz /ˈtringoz/ nf. reservation
  * trinsto /ˈtrinsto/ pron. someone
  * trio /ˈtrio/ adv. about
  * trit /trit/ v. attend
  * tritsi /ˈtritsi/ nm. misery
  * triyechy /ˈtrijec/ nm. boss
  * triza /ˈtrizɑ/ adj. nice
  * tron /tron/ adj. loyal
  * tsachyiku /ˈtsɑciku/ nm. spelling
  * tsadrü /ˈtsɑdry/ v. induce
  * tsak /tsɑk/ nf. tribute
  * tsald /tsɑld/ nf. century
  * tsan /tsɑn/ nf. posture
  * tsao /ˈtsɑo/ adj. special
  * tsarxa /ˈtsɑrxɑ/ adv. tonight
  * tsxad /tsxɑd/ nn. eyelid
  * tsxakl /tsxɑkl/ adj. superb
  * tsxan /tsxɑn/ nf. horn
  * tsxar /tsxɑr/ nn. armour
  * tsxe /tsxe/ v. get
  * tsxedri /ˈtsxedri/ adv. so
  * tsxei /ˈtsxei/ v. deliver
  * tsxeko /ˈtsxeko/ v. implement
  * tsxeltrag /ˈtsxeltrɑg/ nf. fuse
  * tsxens /tsxens/ nn. Bastard/bare-faced
  * tsxerd /tsxerd/ nf. goal
  * tsxeto /ˈtsxeto/ v. bolster
  * turian /ˈturian/ nn. person
  * uchyehu /ˈucehu/ nn. fence
  * üchyi /ˈyci/ nf. vendor
  * üdik /ˈydik/ adj. confident
  * üen /ˈyen/ nm. match
  * ügo /ˈygo/ nn. glue
  * ühu /ˈyhu/ nf. wound
  * üki /ˈyki/ det. both
  * üknüst /ˈyknyst/ nf. continent
  * üldrint /ˈyldrint/ nn. brain
  * uls /uls/ adj. practical
  * ültre /ˈyltre/ v. investigate
  * ültrik /ˈyltrik/ nn. ward
  * ültrügeku /ˈyltryˌgeku/ nf. behaviour
  * un /un/ nf. fruit
  * uniltrüz /ˈuniltryz/ nf. prospect
  * ünt /ynt/ nm. tattoo
  * üntrüchyungochy /ˈyntryˌcungoc/ nm. attic
  * ünuuk /ˈynuuk/ nn. length
  * üre /ˈyre/ adj. viable
  * ürrüg /ˈyrryg/ nn. question
  * usaltrütgra /ˈusɑlˌtrytgrɑ/ nf. portion
  * ütgrünstu /ˈytgrynstu/ nf. deed
  * uürd /ˈuyrd/ nf. interview
  * üxo /ˈyxo/ v. enter
  * üyog /ˈyjog/ nf. perfume
  * uzultrekok /ˈuzulˌtrekok/ v. proclaim
  * ven /ven/ nm. a planet
  * xachyo /ˈxɑco/ v. march
  * xaltrerdeku /ˈxɑltrerˌdeku/ nf. description
  * xangi /ˈxɑngi/ v. boil
  * xantra /ˈxɑntrɑ/ nf. paradise
  * xar /xɑr/ nf. complex
  * xatgre /ˈxɑtgre/ v. regret
  * xaxu /ˈxɑxu/ nf. second
  * xechyechyi /ˈxececi/ nn. mass
  * xeg /xeg/ v. marry
  * xek /xek/ nm. line
  * xeld /xeld/ v. dominate
  * xeltre /ˈxeltre/ nf. Egg. There is only one edible type of egg to turians, and they are large, coming from buffalo-sized egg laying creatures.
  * xen /xen/ nf. fiction
  * xenichy /ˈxenic/ nf. technology
  * xenolt /ˈxenolt/ adv. basically
  * xenun /ˈxenun/ nf. memento
  * yi /ji/ v. call
  * yilt /jilt/ nf. rival
  * yüa /ˈjyɑ/ v. drain
  * yüdik /ˈjydik/ nm. toast
  * yüha /ˈjyhɑ/ nf. formula
  * yüngochy /ˈjyngoc/ adv. yesterday
  * yünol /ˈjynol/ nn. conviction
  * yüont /ˈjyont/ nm. well
  * yüzerranstü /ˈjyzeˌrrɑnsty/ v. produce
  * zehi /ˈzehi/ v. vote
  * zeltrig /ˈzeltrig/ nn. vehicle
  * zenu /ˈzenu/ nm. career
  * zete /ˈzete/ adj. mid
  * zexa /ˈzexɑ/ nf. toy



 

 

                                                

| 

Singular                                                               
  
---|---  
  
**Nominative**

| 

**Masculine**

| 

man

| 

tur /tur/

| 

men

| 

Suffix: -(i)g /-(i)g/ turig /ˈturig/  
  
**Feminine**

| 

woman

| 

tir /tir/

| 

women

| 

Suffix: -(a)r /-(ɑ)r/ tirar /ˈtirɑr/  
  
**Accusative**

| 

**Masculine**

| 

man

| 

Suffix: -(i)ld /-(i)ld/ turild /ˈturild/

| 

men

| 

Suffix: -ü /-y/ turü /ˈtury/  
  
**Feminine**

| 

woman

| 

Suffix: -(a)nt /-(ɑ)nt/ tirant /ˈtirɑnt/

| 

women

| 

Suffix: -(ü)ts /-(y)ts/ tirüts /ˈtiryts/  
  
 

 

Definite article

                            Singular                                                   

| 

                     Plural  
  
---|---  
  
**Masculine**

| 

the [man]

| 

tsant /

| 

the [men]

| 

tsint /  
  
**Neutral**

| 

the [cat]

| 

xa /

| 

the [cats]

| 

xi /  
  
**Feminine**

| 

the [woman]

| 

sald

| 

the [women]

| 

sild/  
  
 

### Derivational morphology

**Adjective → noun** = suffix -uk  
**Noun → adjective** = suffix -i  
**Noun → verb** = If ends with vowel: suffix -ne  
Else: suffix -ɑne  
**Verb → noun** = If ends with vowel: suffix -ku  
Else: suffix -eku  
**Verb → adjective** = suffix -i  
**Adjective → adverb** = If ends with vowel: suffix -ld  
Else: suffix -ɑld  
**One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter)** = suffix -i  
**Place of (e.g. wine → winery)** = If ends with vowel: suffix -tsi  
Else: suffix -etsi  
**Diminutive** = suffix -ɑ  
**Augmentative** = If ends with vowel: suffix -ld  
Else: suffix -ɑld

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.vulgarlang.com/


End file.
